Jog a Memory to Duck and Going to Hollow Bastion
Ace saw Duck going to the next Floor Duck: Haven't you heard? I told you to go home. Ace: I can't. Not until I rescue you and Marina. Duck: I didn't tell you that you want me to be Rescue. Ace: Did you forget? Lexi's there- waiting for us both to come home. Duck: You're the one who forget. I told you in Kingdom Heart when we closed the Door... "Take care of Lexi". Ace look down Duck: Why don't you just forget it. I'm not going back to that city- for anything! Ace: It's not just for Lexi! What about our friends even our leader? Duck: You can have those Guys. I already forgot them. Ace: You better watch you're mouth! He's going to fight him Duck: What about you, Ace? Do you remember who they are? And what they look like? Ace: Of course I... I... no. Duck: Ha! Don't feel bad for yourself. That's what the castle does to you- after a while. It's good that you forget all the useless memories you have, and remember for the first time what really matters. I remember it, Ace. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Marina. Nothing else matter- not a thing. Ace remember that they were best friends when they were kids and they have a sword fight Ace: Hey... Duck... I think I'll jog you're memory. Duck: Go ahead and try. He is fighting him and he defeated him Duck: Well, too bad, Ace. You can fight me whenever you like. But I still won't remember a thing. Ace: Come, Duck... Let's stop fighting- let's go help Marina. Duck: Together- as if. So like you-... Ace- you're always trying to worm your way into my heart! Ace: What!? What did I ever do to you? Duck: So, you forget about that, too? You never cared! It never mattered to you! He went up stair Ace: You wouldn't push me away. Meanwhile Marina look down and Ken appeared Ken: Does it hurt, Marina? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. She angry at him Ken: But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be a somebodies. Back to our Heroes Ace is still sad about Duck Ace: I don't understand. Duck and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Marina out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Duck and I have argued about stuff in the past and our Adventures, but... Wile: Could be because you care what happens to each other. Ace: Well... I really though so, too, but... maybe Duck doesn't... Daffy: You can't give up. You're friends- tied together. Ace, Duck, Rev, Slam, Tech and... and... what was her name? Tweety: Looks like our memories are fading so fast. Ace, we gotta hurry. I think Duck will come around if you just talk to him. Ace: You're right. We three were never apart. Me, Duck... and Marina. He use the Card and he went to the door They are in Hollow Bastion Wile: I heard voices! I wonder who it is. Tweety is looking over there Tweety: Shh! I think something's wrong. It was Naruto and Sakura Naruto: Sakura, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you! Sakura: Naruto... I didn't ask you to save me. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you so you're wasting your time trying to convinced me. Naruto: Sakura? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that three eyed freak? Sakura: It's nothing more to say. Now leave, before he finds you. She left and Naruto look so sad Naruto: Sakura... why... Ace: I'm not sure what's going on but... is everything okay? Daffy: Don't feel so bad, Kid. There must be a reason she said those mean things to you. Naruto: Enough of your talk. She doesn't care about me. I guess no one cares a monster like me. He walked off sadly Wile: Poor, boy. Sure wish there was something we could do for him. They went off to find Sakura and they found her in the Library Sakura: Who are you guys? Were you kidnapped, too? Ace: Um... Nope. But it's a long story. Hold on! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here? Sakura: Yes... no, I don't want to be here. That Evil overload forced me to come here. I have no one else to talk to me. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much. Wile: You mean Naruto? Then why were you so cruel to him before? Ace: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings. Sakura: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel. Ace: Why not? Sakura: It's because I was- They heard a noise Sakura: Oh No! He's here! You better hide! There's no time to talk! Hurry! They are hiding and it was Black Doom Sakura: Um... Hi. To what do I own this visit? Black Doom: He's here- wasn't he? His risked his life to find you and save you. Why do you rejected him? Sakura: I didn't ask him for his help. Black Doom: Really? And why is that? Sakura: You want to know why? I'm not going to fall into your trap! Black Doom: Looks like I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help! They got teleported Ace: No! He got away! Wile: What should we do? Ace: Help her, of course! Come on! They went off and thy found them Black Doom: What are you waiting for? Call him. Sakura: No way! I won't let you hurt him! Naruto: Then I shall make you scream! The Ninja will come running the moment he hears your cries. Ace: Enough! Naruto isn't the only one you have to deal with. Black Doom: Be gone, Bunny. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that brat hears you're shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me! Naruto: Don't trouble yourself! Sakura: You're here! No! You can't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again! Naruto: Sakura... Tweety: That is so mean to say! Naruto: Okay. If that's how you feel, I understand. My power is punishment for being selfish and unable to have friends. I became a monster, nobody cares about me... and I only became more selfish. That is... until I met you, Sakura. You're the only girl that I know. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories that we met each other are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So im sorry, but I can't leave you here... even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act. Sakura: Naruto... Black Doom: Well, well. I never such hideous could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Naruto, I shall claim your heart instead of Sakura's! He going to blast him Sakura: No! I won't let you hurt him! She saved his life and now her heart is gone. Black Doom: So much for a change of plan. Sakura's Heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Naruto! I can feel it shining in her heart! Naruto: You monster! Release Sakura's Heart at once! He disappeared Naruto: Where'd you go! Ace: He went that way! That's the way the shadows fled. Naruto: What are you doing here? Daffy: No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away! Naruto: You're helping me? Wile: That's right! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you. Ace: Let's go get Sakura's Heart back! Naruto: All right! They went off to find Black Doom and they found him Black Doom: You've done well to made it this far, Naruto. As your reward, I'll tell you why Sakura rejected you. My dark magic required hearts of utmost beauty. Sakura was perfect. Deep in her heart her love for you shore with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you. She put her heart beyond my reach. Naruto: But she saved me! She protected me! Ace: She couldn't hide how she really felt... Naruto: I've had enough... Release her heart! NOW! If you don't. Black Room: Hm Hm Hm... Naruto: Do not try my patience! Black Doom: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Do you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Sakura. I shall have your heart, too, ninja! Ace: Not if we stop you! Black Doom: You dare challenge me? Pitiful fools! They are going to him and they defeated him They saw Sakura's Heart and now Sakura has been restored Naruto: Sakura! He and Sakura are hugging Naruto: Thank goodness... Sakura: Naruto, I'm sorry. I have no choice but to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tired, I couldn't his my true feelings... Naruto: I'm the one who should apologise... for doubting you. I never want to Remember feeling that way... so angry, so alone. Sakura: Don't be such an Idiot. You have your Best Friend, Your Teacher and all the People from you're Village. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now. Naruto: Sakura... Wile: There they go with the hugging stuff, again. Ace: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way. Daffy: Good idea. Let's keep moving. They left Hollow Bastion